Business processes are a means to document, communicate, analyze, govern, automate, monitor, and optimize a business organization's operations. Process models jointly capture business goals, best practices, policies, contractual interfaces to business partners, and detailed instructions for task routing and execution of single process steps. Creating or editing a process model is a collaborative effort, involving multiple people having (1) distinct functional roles (such as IT experts, domain experts, process analysts, etc.) and (2) working at different levels of, or in some instances external to, the organizational hierarchy of the business organization (e.g., business partners, customers, suppliers, shop floor employees, Line-Of-Business (LoB) managers, C-level management, etc.). Users involved in generating or editing the process model may be interested in different details associated with the process model or may understand only certain aspects of the process model.